


Powder Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen, Just Trauma from being raised Royal, Royalty, Trauma, cocaine addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was embarrassment and shame and the dread that with it back in the newscycle she’d have to suffer another ‘wellness retreat’. There was a tiny bit of hope that maybe, maybe if they finally confronted it things would get better. Maybe Gran and Pip would ease up and so would the tabloids and she could just be the carefree being she’d been projecting for so long. It would be nice to finally let it go. To come clean.Storms are destructive as shit, but they also cleanse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Powder Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on anon because I'm worried I've gotten the characterization all wrong. Its been a while since I've written for a book! This isn't really finished, maybe I'll post on my actual account when I am done. Plz enjoy

When it rains, it pours. 

The leak that exposed Henry made a rather big mess of...everything. The whole family was just freaking out, poor Henry was being hounded by everyone and he couldn’t even speak to Alex. Bea felt the most for him, really, she did. But she felt a bit for herself too. She didn’t care about the emails or being  _ exposed  _ as a dirty druggie (she’d been exposed from the moment she started, and maybe that was a little bit of why she did it). There was embarrassment and shame and the dread that with it back in the newscycle she’d have to suffer another ‘wellness retreat’. There was a tiny bit of hope that maybe,  _ maybe  _ if they finally confronted it things would get better. Maybe Gran and Pip would ease up and so would the tabloids and she could just be the carefree being she’d been projecting for so long. It would be nice to finally let it go. To come clean. 

Storms are destructive as shit, but they also cleanse. 

When the media ban was lifted and she felt Henry was settled enough for her to divert her attention elsewhere, Bea dared to search for her own name online (She’d long ago turned off Google Alerts). The people had been surprisingly kind to Henry, but somehow she felt that being in love was much easier to accept than addiction. Her addiction was dirty. At best, she could be described as  _ sick _ and  _ using poor coping mechanisms _ . At worst, they would call her a waste of funds and say that she’d made the choice to start. As if she wasn’t pushed to every choice by them. 

There wasn’t much content for her, thank god. There were a few sentences confirming her addiction and that was pretty much it. She felt bad, because most of the articles were about Henry and that was such a relief to her, but she couldn’t stop herself from relaxing a bit. Just this one time, she was off the hook. 

In her DMs, a girl from her recovery group. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** Sorry to hear about everything. Hope you’re alright. 

She’d never really talked with Jenny like that, but she appreciated the outreach. 

**SavetheBeas:** Thank you. I’m okay, it’s mostly about Henry. Don’t worry about me. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** Yeah...but there was stuff about you too. And no one should be exposed like tht. 

*that. 

**SavetheBeas:** I’m just glad I didn’t get caught in my fantasies. That is royal life, though. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** Curse our government. 

**SavetheBeas:** You can’t say that to me, I’ll have to arrest you. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** No, but really. It’s not fair. I think I’d lose my mind if my addiction went public like that. I’m sorry. 

It was unusual. She knew, logically, that her addiction was not her fault. That it was a mental illness. But no one except doctors who were paid extremely large amounts of money to make her feel better really ever said that to her. It was nice to hear. 

**SavetheBeas:** Thank you. I suppose I’m used to it. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** You shouldn’t be. 

**SavetheBeas:** yeah. 

**Pnutbuttajenny:** Meeting on Monday at 3. But I understand if it’s too public for you right now. 

**SavetheBeas:** we’ll see. Thanks. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I  
> crave  
> feedback


End file.
